


Another One Bites The Dust

by Athena_Budapest



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Brothers, Deadinnit, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, dadbur, light blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Budapest/pseuds/Athena_Budapest
Summary: Spoilers for tommy's march 1st stream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Again spoilers

The Afterlife isn’t so bad after all.

Bickering couldn’t be heard through the lava, Punches echo against the obsidian walls.

Tommy continues to aggravate Dream, furthermore making Dream’s anger rise. “Why don’t you go see him in hell.” A punch to Tommy's jaw swinging his head upwards and with one last punch to his cheek he falls, slumped on the cold obsidian floor, as his eyes fade from blue to gray he takes his final breath. Tommy lays there limp, his head facing towards Dream, blood slips from both his mouth and nose. The blood slowly makes a puddle, his eyes still blown open with his cheek flattening on the floor. Dream slowly backs away from Tommy’s body, his back slamming into the wall. He gently falls to the ground pulling his knees to his chest and analyzing his bloodied knuckles. Dream calms down from all the adrenaline rushing to his head, making his decisions for him. He starts to realize what exactly he has done, realizing that his plan for escape has been set back. Dream searches his brain for anything and everything to come up with what’s next and how to go about it. Looking over Tommy to make sure he’s actually dead, for real this time and sure enough he’s there, his body looking ever so lifeless and dead, he’s even starting to turn pale along with the dead stink coming into play. Dream smiles a sadistic smile, knowing that Tommy won’t ever get in the way of his plan once again, he starts to laugh maniacally.

**\-------------------**

  
Tommy feels his body fall to the floor with a crash, he’s exhausted from fighting with Dream all week yet he enjoys the way it angers him so he puts up with the exhaustion. The lava looks awfully brighter than usual. He can almost make out a figure outline, he shrugged it off as his tired eyes had pulled tricks on him. Maybe he’ll allow himself to finally sleep and let dream get his sweet, sweet silence along with a break from him. He continues to try and close his eyes wanting that hazing dazed feeling to wash over him. “You can’t rest just yet, little one.” Tommy’s eyes are blown open once again, he watches dream fall to the ground against the wall but that familiar voice wasn’t dream’s, it sounded too loving to be his, too soft and gentle to be dream’s voice. Tommy looks up and there he is, Wilbur, his **~~father~~ ** brother looking down at him, his eyes looking a bit sad yet it had a sense of pride. The same pride that he often saw Sam wear whenever Tommy showed him something that he was proud of, or whenever he saw one of Tommy’s towers. Tommy suddenly had enough energy to get up and stand, he certainly didn’t want to be uncomfortable on the hard floor so he took up the sudden offer of strength and got up, almost matching Wilbur's height but he was at least a couple more inches taller than him. “Wilbur?” Tommy spoke his voice raspy and maybe a little too soft and quiet for Wilbur to hear but nevertheless Wilbur heard, Wilbur smiled lovely and gently pulled Tommy into the warmest hug he has felt in a long time. “When you said you’d see me soon, this isn’t what I expected.” Wilbur said shakily, Tommy leaned away a bit to be met with tears in Wilbur’s eyes, but what he didn’t expect was for himself to start getting emotional. His eyes start to water as well, Tommy pushes into the hug not wanting his brother to slip away from his grasp he starts to sob into his brother’s sweater. “Oh, little one, we had a good run. I’m sure of it.” Wilbur whispered into Tomm y’s hair kissing the top of his head trying to calm him down for him to at least be able to walk on his own. Tommy eventually calms down, he let’s go of Wilbur and looks up at him still wiping at his eyes. “Come on, Little one.” Wilbur spoke, starting to get a hold of himself along with ~~**his son** ~~ Tommy. Wilbur gently guided Tommy towards the almost white lava, Tommy looked over towards Dream he had this crazy yet concentrated glint his eye that he normally had when he was planning something, it concerned Tommy. He looks back at the lava which he was becoming a little too close too for comfort, he looks towards Wilbur at which Wilbur looks down at Tommy with a reassuring smile that makes him seemingly want to walk into the lava with Wilbur. “Don’t worry, Little one, the lava can’t hurt you anymore. And besides I’ll be walking with you, right beside you, so you don’t have to be scared.” Wilbur spoke with such confidence that it made Tommy actually want to believe him. They stopped shortly by the lava, Wilbur turned to look Tommy in the eyes, Tommy returning the gesture. “Let’s go home, Little one, our real home. We have some people waiting for us over there.” Wilbur took Tommy’s hand into his own. “Let’s go home, my son.” Wilbur spoke and Tommy almost cried at just that, He always dismissed the fact and thought of Wilbur actually playing the part of being his father, although he didn’t want to admit it he always kind of thought of Wilbur as his dad. Tommy smiled and gently squeezed his dad’s hand and began walking towards the lava once again but with his father walking with him. Tommy walked into the lava squeezing his eyes shut, expecting to immediately get burned and wake up back in the prison with Dream but that didn’t happen. He heard the gentle tweets of the birds singing their songs, the soft yet rough river flowing against rocks and dirt, the soft breeze of the wind and it’s welcoming presence. Tommy opened his eyes, he did not expect to see the familiar old oak house of his childhood home shielded by mountains and valleys and the soft river bay, He looked toward Wilbur, “Welcome home, Little one” Wilbur said with a smile, Tommy saw two figures sitting on the stairs of the house, he immediately knew who they were and just smiled. This house was the one that Wilbur raised him in while Phil and Techno were out adventuring together for years and only came back for a couple of days, this house wasn’t Techno’s or Phil’s it was Tommy’s and Wilbur’s home, their house that they made feel like a home. Tommy sprinted towards the stairs and began immediately starting up a conversation with Mexican Dream (MD) and attempting to copy MD speaking Spanish like usual while Wilbur ran to catch up with Tommy. Wilbur sat down beside Schlatt as Tommy and MD ran down to the river to go do who knows what. “I didn’t expect to see Tommy so soon, I thought he would be able to live much longer.” Wilbur said to Schlatt as he set down a bear bottle “Yeah, but he was long overdue, he cheated death for so long.” Schlatt replied, Wilbur hummed in agreement. “But I’m glad he’s here with us now, no more Dream to hurt him here.” Wilbur said, He and Schlatt chuckled and snickered at the two by the river, even though Schlatt will never admit it he’s glad that Tommy is still Tommy in a sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it feels a little rushed


End file.
